


【镜梦】Save&Load

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Summary: 故事脉络大概就是以飞彩和永梦早已交往并且同居为前提，发生在39集老檀让飞彩了永梦的那天晚上。被魔王卡带控制的飞彩发现了永梦其实已经怀孕了，但是在这之前两个人并不知情，并且因为战斗原因，锻炼出的肌肉丝毫没有破坏掉永梦的身材。当然，恢复清醒的飞彩，忘记了这个事实和自己做了什么。后续当然是飞彩回来，发现腹痛的永梦送到医院，结果被告知还有大概三个月两个人就会做父母了，因此被CR全员嘲笑了很久。至于为什么月份这么大，当然是为了泌乳和胎儿压迫前列腺。而且是真实的有的孕妇因为长期锻炼七个月了，腰腹看着比普通人还结实，是真的我没骗人……
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【镜梦】Save&Load

飞彩走了，为了复活小姬。  
飞彩拿走了衣橱里其中三套西服，四件衬衣和六条领带。永梦默默清点衣柜里消失的衣物，这些衣服，足够飞彩一个月进行换洗，是什么时候拿走的呢？永梦完全没有思绪，也许是趁自己在CR的时候。飞彩还会回来吗……永梦虽然在外人面前，总是说着飞彩先生一定会回来的。但当回到他们两个人的公寓时，面对黑暗和沉寂时，却产生了动摇。飞彩离开后，第一天晚上，永梦看着清晨的第一缕阳光，一寸寸爬上冰冷的双人床；第二天抱着飞彩的被勉强陷入浅眠，却被梦中的飞彩魇住了，梦里的飞彩握着小姬的手，向自己说对不起，永梦从没见过向别人低头的飞彩，梦里永梦一边说着这不是飞彩先生的错，一边手足无措的想让飞彩起身，他想看看飞彩的眼睛，却无论如何也看不到。  
这都是梦，永梦这样安慰自己，却无法欺骗自己，心脏就像被人紧紧抓住，痛苦和心酸随着血液，传输到身体的每一个角落。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？  
明明一个人生活了十多年，现在见不到飞彩就觉得寂寞到无法忍受。  
喜欢，难以抑制地喜欢上飞彩先生。  
喜欢到，只要飞彩先生能展露笑容，弃自己于不顾也可以。  
宝生永梦，你到底为什么会变成这样呢？你的心意有好好传达到飞彩先生那里吗？  
永梦推开公寓的门，将钥匙盲挂到鞋柜上的夹子上。  
“飞彩先生，我回来了。”这是和飞彩同居之后，养成的习惯，即使是如此微小的一件事，只要和飞彩有关，那就有继续下去的力量。  
突然，永梦整个人僵住了，是飞彩常用的香水的味道。飞彩背对着永梦站在落地窗前，飞彩穿的是衣橱里左手第三件西服，永梦脑子里一片空白，只剩下这个想法。飞彩侧过脸，许久没修剪过的刘海，挡住了他的眼睛，就像是梦里一样，永梦无法看到那双让他深陷的眼眸。  
“研修医……”飞彩的声音低沉而喑哑，压着苦涩和血腥。永梦看着飞彩从口袋里缓缓地拿出魔王提督的卡带，动作慢到像是定格动画一样。“……对不起。地  
不！我不想听飞彩先生说这个！永梦心里大声地喊着，却被口腔内的铁锈味呛得发不出声，并且忍不住咳嗽起来。等永梦平复好气息的时候，两个人已经站在游戏领域，站在永梦面前的是拿着圣剑的红眼魔王。  
飞彩失控了。永梦躲过圣剑的斩击后，拿出玩家驱动器，然而在插无敌卡带的时候，犹豫了一下，魔王的魔法不留情面的飞了过来。  
“飞彩先生，不要被魔王的力量控住啊！”永梦深吸一口气，将无敌插进了卡槽。  
情感和力量的双重暴走，让魔王的力量发挥到了极致，永梦一边躲着魔王的攻势，一边思考怎么样才能让飞彩恢复理智，永梦并不想攻击飞彩，此刻身为无敌的他，希望飞彩能够不受任何伤害的回来。永梦忽略掉最近身体不正常的变化，无敌的加持让他能够在身体明显出现不正常症状的情况，还能完美作战。不仅仅是驱动器的腰带变紧了，胸甲和防护衣，都变得紧绷甚至有些勒人，特别是胸甲和底裤，胸甲下是被勒紧的乳肉，甚至有一种乳肉会将胸甲顶开的错觉，而底裤紧紧的勒紧了屁股和阴唇的缝隙里，导致最近解除变身后，永梦要花很长的时候来平复欲望，早上醒来的时候花穴也总是湿漉漉的……羞于面对身体变化的永梦，还没想好怎么和飞彩说这些变化，飞彩就离开了。  
不进行任何攻击的永梦，终于被魔王逼到了游戏领域的边缘，魔王的魔法顿时缠住了永梦，将永梦紧紧束缚在半空中，身体失去支撑的永梦想要挣脱住“触手”，却被逐渐收紧的“触手”勒出一道道肉痕。飞彩提着剑走到永梦面前。  
“飞彩先生……这些都不是你的错。”如果现在掀开永梦的头盔，就会看到永梦的眼周是一片绯红以及为飞彩留下的泪水。  
提着剑的魔王动作明显停滞了一秒，魔王的手抚上了永梦的小腹上，随即紧紧抓起了永梦的防护服，俯下身逼近永梦。  
“孩子是谁的？”魔王的声音带着浓浓怒意和妒意。  
“啊？”永梦茫然地扭动着身体，伺机摆脱这些缠人的触手，飞彩的动作让防护服的底裤深深勒紧了阴唇里，在感到疼痛的同时，欲望也如影随形，永梦甚至感受到底裤开始变得潮湿，阴茎也变得半勃。仅仅是飞彩的触碰，永梦的身体就已经变得“顺从”起来。  
“孩子是谁的？”  
魔王又重复了一遍，得不到答案的魔王瞬间烦躁起来。松开手里的底衣，手隔着手甲紧贴在永梦的小腹上，在贴合的地方发出了微弱的粉红色的光。永梦只觉得，热潮顺着两个人贴合的地方，发散开，完全勃起的阴茎抵着飞彩的手掌边缘，花穴和后穴吞吐着底衣，乳头抵着胸甲得不到纾解，再也无力支撑的身体陷了下去，却马上被触手束住腰身，顶起了陷下去的腰腹。  
飞彩拿起圣剑，抵在永梦的小腹上，永梦本能地蜷起身子，试图保护自己并不知道但确实存在的孩子。魔王握住永梦的腰侧，顺着腹部用剑尖划开了永梦金色的底衣，露出了黑色的部分。黑色底衣在永梦身上异常紧绷，勃起的阴茎顶起一小节底衣，胀大的腰腹从侧面看能看出一道不算明显的圆弧，很明显在驱动器的压力下，胎儿更趋近于压迫前列腺，被触手分开的双腿，展示着永梦肥美的阴唇，随着呼吸起伏，仔细看会发现缝隙之间甚至在渗出水珠。  
“飞彩先生……”永梦试图合上双腿，尾音里带了一丝颤音，永梦脑子一片浆糊，只记得自己想要和飞彩好好谈谈。  
魔王听到永梦的低唤，却远离了一步，抬手操纵触手爬进了胸甲的缝隙。原本缠在腿部的和腰腹的触手，覆盖住了小腹和双腿之间，转眼就腐蚀掉了永梦仅剩的黑色底衣，泄露了小腹和双腿之间的春光，特别是隆起的小腹是赫然出现了粉色镂空的心形符文，就是那个符文，让永梦积累的欲望一发不可收拾。  
触手在胸甲内肆无忌惮地蹂躏永梦的乳肉，胸甲之下本就拥挤，伸进去的触手让永梦觉得有些喘不过气，但欲望得到些许抒解，又让他挺起胸想要得到更有力度的爱抚。  
“啊！”  
触手伸进了花穴和后穴让永梦猝不及防发出惊叫。好涨好满足，穴道不自觉的挤压入侵者，催促它们动起来，永梦甚至不自觉的摆动起屁股。魔王没有让永梦等太久，在魔王的操纵下，触手很快地开始在穴道里进进出出，缠在腰身上的触手从小腹的开口伸进底下内部，摩擦永梦腰侧的敏感处。  
细密的麻酥感，麻痹了永梦的思考能力，触手狠狠的摩擦着后穴前列腺，肚子则压迫着身体前方的前列腺，永梦觉得自己仿佛轻飘飘的在云上，一直硬着的阴茎不停的留着前列腺液，但越是通过阴茎获得快感，子宫越是又酸又痒，触手仅仅是在花穴的入口浅浅的抽插，并没有侵入到深处的意思。  
好难受……飞彩先生，为什么不救我……  
距离永梦一丈远的魔王冷漠地看着触手在永梦的体内进进出出，像是在处理擅自闯进领地的勇士一样。但魔王不停地翻动手腕，又像是在等待正餐前的矜持。那份“正餐”无疑正在被好好烹调着，白皙的肌肤慢慢变成了诱人的绯红，被腐蚀的胸甲下露出了深红色的乳晕和像红豆一样的乳头。如果现在掀开头盔，大概就能看到永梦像小鹿一样的眼睛里蓄满泪水，是为镜飞彩留下的泪水。尽管快要失去思考能力和体力，但在无敌卡带的保护下，永梦还保持着一丝清明，一直低声唤着“飞彩先生”。  
不管是身体上还是精神上，得不到满足的永梦，一直在努力试图靠近飞彩。触手有技巧的总是在永梦即将高潮的时候停下来，转去抚慰并没有那么敏感的地方，等目标也变得发热发烫再转去下一个区域。不知道过了多久永梦觉得自己像是浑身赤裸的展现在飞彩面前，身体的每一寸肌肤都在渴求飞彩的触摸，而就在这个时候，触手消失了，永梦下意识的蜷缩起身体，想要增加身体落地的缓冲，但意外的并没有接触到冰冷的地面。永梦缓缓的抬起头，并不是错觉，是飞彩牢牢的接住了自己。一瞬间，所有的委屈和寂寞让永梦酸了鼻子，永梦伸出胳膊攀住飞彩的脖子，尽管隔着厚厚的盔甲，但已经让永梦感受到了满足。  
“你是不会丢下我的对吧，飞彩先生。”永梦的声音很轻，轻到压下了他所有的不确定和微微颤抖的哭腔。  
“你一定会回来的吧，飞彩先生？”永梦努力的让自己的身体贴着飞彩，生怕飞彩下一秒就松开自己，并且带有讨好意味的贴着盔甲上下摩擦，也不在意从体内溢出的液体，给魔王的盔甲覆了一层水膜。  
飞彩先生喜欢自己哪里呢，永梦从两人开始交往后，就在思考，但除了告白是飞彩先生之外，似乎再也捕捉不到飞彩的喜欢。飞彩先生，总会叫自己研修医，除了甜食也没有特别的喜好，要不是每次两人相拥的时候，飞彩先生像是在水中抓住救命的浮木一样紧紧拥抱自己，楔进自己体内，永梦似乎都找不到两人如何维持关系的信心。  
飞彩先生，是爱我的吗？  
“飞彩先生……”永梦的嘴张了又合，还是没有勇气问出这句压在心底深处的话，“让我看看你的眼睛好吗？”  
面对无动于衷的，眼睛赤红的魔王，永梦终于忍不住恸哭起来。  
永梦的哭声似是终于牵动了魔王仅剩的柔软的神经，魔王隔着冰冷的皮甲，伸进里衣被腐蚀的缝隙里，上下滑动安抚永梦的背脊，换来了永梦的轻颤和更加明显的讨好。魔王解除了游戏领域，将永梦放在两人相拥而眠的床上。永梦顺从的任魔王将他摊开在干净的床单上，上面残留着一点属于飞彩的气味。  
永梦的双腿主动的缠上了魔王的腰，双手急切的在魔王腰侧乱摸，每当这个时候，飞彩总会分出一只手压住永梦的手，亲吻永梦的喉结，魔王也这么做了，除了头盔，永梦身上再也没有任何护甲。不完整的底衣下面露出的肌肤，既纯洁又色情，永梦总能将这两种极端的气息，完美地糅合起来。对于毫不知情的，快要成为母亲的永梦，更加散发出美而不自知的致命诱惑。  
魔王的手再一次压在了烙着粉色符文隆起的小腹上，一点点地施力压下去。永梦摇着头，下身开始挣扎起来。  
“疼……飞彩先生……”  
“呵。”魔王的手保持着对腹部的压力，发出了一声嗤笑，“那就来取悦我吧。”  
听到这句话的永梦，从腹部深处传出了一浪接一浪的热流，随着血液奔涌到身体的每一个角落。永梦敞开身体，接纳了魔王的欲望。一种滑腻的，炙热的情愫，驱使着永梦紧紧地缠住魔王。花穴不知满足的，吞吐着，收缩着，随着魔王的进出，带出许多液体，让魔王不得不抓紧永梦的臀肉，让永梦能更好地夹紧。最后不得不用披风擦拭永梦溢出的液体，披风过于粗糙的材质，惹得合不上的熟透的花穴可怜的颤抖了几下又吐出几滴泪水。  
永梦感受着情欲的流淌和体力的流失，魔王的盔甲过于坚硬，换了侧躺姿势，没几下永梦的后背就出现了红色的划痕，但永梦像是感受不到疼痛一般，只有在被顶得过于深入时，发出几声呻吟。永梦的思绪早就被飞彩，一下又一下的操弄顶散了，早就没了体力却因为无敌卡带连昏过去的机会都没有，身体只会依从本能，迎合着飞彩，将飞彩的手拉扯到自己的乳房上。  
“这里会泌乳吗？”魔王恶劣的，不留任何情面的，践踏手里柔软的乳肉。  
“我又没怀孕，怎么会……疼……”  
永梦被激的瞬间缩紧了甬道，换来了更大力度的揉搓，但体内深处像是要有什么喷涌而出，让他害怕得想要把飞彩的手拍开。但魔王哪里会放过永梦，魔王暂时退出永梦体力，永梦不甘寂寞的将屁股往后送，被魔王一把抱起来，坐到了魔王的阴茎上。  
“飞彩先生！”永梦发出一声惊叫，整个背脊弓了起来。这个姿势两人少有尝试，每次永梦都会软绵绵的求飞彩换个姿势，飞彩的龟头严丝合缝的顶在永梦的子宫口上。永梦蜷缩着脚趾，手指抓着魔王的披风。  
“飞彩先生，我受不住……飞彩先生，不要了……”  
只是这次魔王完全不会理会永梦的哀求，开始小幅度的顶弄的同时，双手揉搓周围皮肤变红的乳房。永梦无法应付体内过激的疼痛，更无法处理从疼痛中蒸腾的麻酥感一寸寸随着神经刺激大脑皮层，只能无助地一声声叫着飞彩的名字。突然，像是什么畅通了一般，永梦瘫软在魔王的怀里，一股奶香肆意而出。永梦双眼失神，甚至无法对焦。奶水打湿了金色的底衣，顺着永梦的肌肉线条一寸寸流下去，打湿了干涸在身上的精液，从粉色的镂空咒纹流下没入到腿部的缝隙里。  
再也没有什么能流出来的东西了。  
魔王凝视着掌心的母乳，眼睛中的赤红慢慢消退。  
飞彩拔下了无敌卡带，永梦浑身赤裸地在黏腻的床上失去了意识。飞彩被眼前的情景镇住了，把脸深深地埋入了手中，从喉咙深处发出了压抑的嘶吼声。  
“我到底都做了什么……”  
很快，飞彩找回了理智和冷静，像是对待珍宝一样，将永梦清理干净，抱回到柔软干净的床上。永梦在睡梦中似是梦到了什么皱紧眉头，突然伸出手紧紧握住给他盖被的飞彩的手。  
“这不是飞彩先生的错……飞彩先生，不要走……”  
飞彩一直紧抿住的嘴，张了又合，微微提起了一丝弧度，似是在笑，又似是在哭。  
飞彩轻轻地将永梦的手塞回被里，手指悬在永梦皱紧的眉头上，犹豫再三，还是抚平了永梦的焦虑。等永梦陷入沉睡，再也没有呓语之后，飞彩捂住了永梦了眼睛，俯下身，采撷了那朵娇柔的花瓣。  
“对不起……我爱你。”  
勇者离开了，踏上了寻找真实的圣域的道路，拯救早已消逝的公主。

**Author's Note:**

> 故事脉络大概就是以飞彩和永梦早已交往并且同居为前提，发生在39集老檀让飞彩了永梦的那天晚上。被魔王卡带控制的飞彩发现了永梦其实已经怀孕了，但是在这之前两个人并不知情，并且因为战斗原因，锻炼出的肌肉丝毫没有破坏掉永梦的身材。当然，恢复清醒的飞彩，忘记了这个事实和自己做了什么。后续当然是飞彩回来，发现腹痛的永梦送到医院，结果被告知还有大概三个月两个人就会做父母了，因此被CR全员嘲笑了很久。  
> 至于为什么月份这么大，当然是为了泌乳和胎儿压迫前列腺。而且是真实的有的孕妇因为长期锻炼七个月了，腰腹看着比普通人还结实，是真的我没骗人……


End file.
